


In Vivo

by Aylen



Series: A Capite ad Calcem [6]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Slavery, University, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: Julian takes Artemis to the universitas, where a colleague of his takes an interest in the young slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _in vivo_ \- in life/in a living thing: an experiment or process performed on a living specimen

It’s a cool day in Rome when Julian brings Artemis to the Universitas. Artemis is carrying Julian’s bag and walking a step behind. 

He’s nervous because this is his first time coming with his master to classes, and he doesn’t know what to expect. Master prepped him on generally how it would go, but it’s still new to him. Of course it doesn’t matter, but he’s also anxious to be in a teaching hall with freeborn Romans his own age. He shouldn’t care, but he’s still young enough that it makes him frustrated when he sees free people his age or younger, especially in a place of privilege like this. Normally he would just ignore the feeling, but now for some reason it makes him wonder what his life would have been like if he _wasn’t_ a slave. 

But he is, and there’s nothing to be done about it. 

He follows Julian closely as they arrive at the Universitas campus. The Universitas is a cluster of buildings set out on the hill. Nobody pays attention to him as Julian talks with colleagues on the way into the building, but soon they disperse and Julian opens the glass door to his office. His office has a very high ceiling and looks out through floor-to-ceiling windows at one of the interior lawns. The left side and back wall are made up of two large bookcases filled with books and scrolls, and Artemis hungrily drinks them in the sight of them. His fingers itch to explore the titles, his eyes drawn to them, but he swallows down his curiosity and focuses on Julian, who’s already taken off his pallium. He’s holding out one hand for the contents of the case as his computer turns on. 

Artemis quickly opens the case and takes out the master’s files, handing them to him with both hands. 

“Thank you, pet,” Master says, and Artemis nods and puts the case away. He waits for a moment to see if Julian will need anything else before stepping back with his hands behind him. Julian seems to settle in, checking his emails and opening his mail. 

“Dominus?” Artemis asks after a moment.

“Yes, Ari,” Julian says without looking up from the envelope he’s just sliced open with a gilt letter opener. 

Artemis swallows. “Would my master be interested in me going to find him a tea or lemon water?” he asks, using more formal language in the hopes of being given permission. He’s interested in exploring this place but he knows he needs to be of service too. 

Julian turns to look at him curiously, a small smile on his face. “You want to go have a look around, do you?” he asks, leaning back. 

Artemis pales and drops his head, nervous at being caught. “My interests are not important, Dominus,” he says quickly, swallowing. Julian watches him and sighs. 

“Hmm.” He goes back to his work for a few minutes, and all Artemis hears is the clicking of his fingers on the keyboard. “Very well. Go fetch me an herbal tea with a little sugar.” 

“Yes, Dominus.” Artemis nods and goes to the door. 

“Remember… follow the signs. Look for maps. If you get lost, ask someone.”

Artemis flushes and nods. He knows how not to get lost, but he certainly isn’t going to say as much. “Yes, Dominus.”

“Good boy.”

Nodding, Artemis slips from the office, closing the frosted glass door on the way out. He sighs in relief when he’s out of his master’s view, and looks around. He’s in an ornate, narrow but high hallway with decorative columns that form colonnades on each side. The floor is a complex granite design polished so finely that Artemis thinks he might be able to see his face in it. 

But he can’t stop for long, and he quickly makes his way out of the building to the cafeteria a few buildings over. He uses walkways that cross the grass and looks around curiously but as unobtrusively as he can at the different buildings and green spaces with trees and shrubs placed around artistically. It’s a pretty place, though his anxiety is high as he tries to stay out of the students and teachers’ way. He sticks to the side of the path and keeps his eyes down, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. 

In the caf, he lines up the same as the others and gets Master’s tea. He presses his thumb to the pad on the machine and sighs in relief as the machine accepts his payment, flashing the message ‘ _Authorized by owner J A Valerius to purchase’_ across the screen briefly. Artemis mixes in the sugar and gets a lid on the cup before he’s heading out, admiring the architecture and buzz of the space with interest. 

“Excuse me, slave, you there,” a man says, and Artemis nearly spills the tea he’s holding in surprise. His first thought is that he must be doing something wrong. When he sees the man—a tall, blonde Roman—coming towards him, he wonders if he misheard. But the man approaches with a smile and Artemis has to accept that he didn’t. 

The man’s eyes are dark and tired, but don't look malicious. Nevertheless, Artemis can’t help the nervous energy in the pit of his stomach as the Roman gets closer. He did do something wrong, he’s sure of it. Is he not allowed here, is that it? Oh, he wishes Julian were here. 

“Sir? Can I help you with something?” he asks neutrally. 

The man smiles. “Yes, you’re Magister Valerius’ new slave, right? I saw you come in with him.”

“I… yes, sir, I am,” he says, feeling vaguely like he shouldn’t be giving out the information but unsure of what else to do. He can feel the heavy metal of his collar on his neck acutely—and the large plug in his ass that he’d tried to forget about—as he tries to work out what this man wants. 

The man hums. “How old are you?”

Artemis swallows nervously at the personal question. “Uh. I think you should speak to my master. Is there something—”

The man puts a curled index finger under Artemis’ chin and lifts, looking at his face, into his eyes. Artemis shivers, his heart beating hard at being touched so casually by an unfamiliar free Roman. He’s unsure if he should allow this. Julian isn’t even here…

“Hm. Well, you look young enough,” the man says, letting him go and examining the rest of him, without touching him more, thankfully. “I’m just trying to find a specimen to use in my sexual education class. Biology, too, if I can manage it… and the slave rental places are giving me a hard time because I only need one for an hour or so, sometimes even twenty minutes…” He sighs, and Artemis shifts uncomfortably at being given such information. 

A specimen? What does that mean? 

“Sir, I… if you wish to speak with my master about my services then I’m sure you're welcome to do so. I cannot speak for him on such topics.”

The man grunts. “Yes, yes, of course. I might come around later after his lecture. Hm. Yes…”

The man nods at him in dismissal and turns to go. Artemis swallows hard and lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He takes a second to collect himself before making his way back to his master’s office. 

When he gets back, Julian doesn’t look up, and Artemis sets the cup on the desk on a coaster. He swallows thickly and shifts, feeling unsettled and nervous still. He isn’t sure if he should bother Julian with what happened, but also feels like it’s something he should report. 

Julian looks up after a few moments, and his eyebrows draw. “Ari, you’re shaking. Did something happen?” Julian shifts away from his computer, the better to focus on Artemis, his eyes raking over his slave. 

Trying to still himself, Artemis takes a breath. “Um, a man, Dominus. I think he was one of the magisters. He came up to me asking about my… availability… for use in a classroom…”

“ _What_?” Julian says, laughing slightly. “Who could possibly— What did he look like?”

Artemis shivers. “Um, he was tall and blonde, straight nose.” 

“Hmm, I think I know who that is. Flavius Rufus Corvus… He teaches in the biology department.” Julian leans back in his chair and taps his chin with his thumb. “I wonder what he wants _you_ for.” 

His eyes flick back to Artemis, who’s keeping his eyes miserably on the floor. 

“You’re still tense.”

Artemis nods. 

“Did anything else happen?”

Artemis looks up and opens his mouth, unsure if it’s even important. “It was...”

Julian looks at him, raises his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“He just… touched me.”

Julian’s eyebrows draw, his eyes suddenly hard. “Touched you how?”

Artemis looks down, feeling stupid. “He lifted my chin with his finger,” he explains, feeling the heat on his cheeks. He puts his hands behind his back to hide his nervous wringing of them and keeps his eyes on the floor.

Julian hums. “He’s always been loose with boundaries. If anyone ever tries to touch you inappropriately, Ari, you have my permission to avoid it—respectfully, if possible—or fight back if they become aggressive—to an extent. Use good judgement, of course. I don’t want you damaged just because someone wants to get handsy.”

Artemis nods, swallowing at the terminology. _Damaged_. So, better to allow violation of his person than risk getting hurt physically. “Yes, Dominus.”

“...But I will, of course, try not to put you in that position,” Julian says. “Some people…” He sighs and doesn’t say anything more, but his eyes are a little harder and he turns in his chair to look outside. “Did Flavius say anything else?” he asks after a moment. Artemis shifts. 

“He said… he might come around later… after your lectures.”

Julian hisses. “How dull. Well. We’ll hear what he has to say, anyway.” He turns to his computer screen again. “Come here, pet,” he says, patting his thigh. Artemis nods and goes to kneel beside him, putting his head against Julian’s thigh. Julian has a hand in his hair in a moment, stroking through it and petting him. “Good boy,” he says, and takes a sip of tea. “This is nice. Good job, Ari.”

Artemis shivers at the praise and nuzzles a little more into his master’s hand, taking comfort in the warmth. “I’m happy to have pleased you, Dominus.”

Julian chuckles and his large hand settles hot and heavy on the nape of Artemis’ neck, squeezing possessively. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Universitas_ \- University


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis accompanies Julian to one of his classes, and makes an unfortunate mistake in the process.

The amount of Romans—men and women of all origins and ages, though mostly in their early to mid-twenties—who fill the halls of the Universitas, honestly baffle Artemis. Sure, he’d been brought to a frat house once to serve food and act as entertainment, but that had been different. That was one house on campus grounds, not the halls of the actual Universitas. He holds his master’s bag tightly as they walk to the hall, and when they do finally enter it, he nearly freezes in his tracks at seeing the theater seats filled with what looks like a hundred people or more. But they’re still milling about and talking to each other and don’t pay them much attention, so he tries to calm down. 

At the desk up front, Artemis hands Julian his folders and files and sets his bag on the ground before waiting with his hands behind his back, eyes down. The picture of subservience. 

“That’ll be all, Ari,” Julian says, not looking at him. “You can stand over there by the door.”

Artemis nods, thankful for the dismissal. “Yes, Dominus,” he says quietly. 

He goes over into the theater entryway, half-hidden by the raised rows of seats. He sighs when he’s no longer on the stage of the lecture hall, glad to not be on view to hundreds of students anymore, and allows himself after a minute to discreetly look around. The auditorium is high, with columns and marble flooring. There are tall windows that span the height of the room on either side of the massive dry erase board behind Julian. 

Julian is… handsome, as he works on his laptop. His dark hair is swept back and the rich maroon-coloured tunic he’s wearing gives him an air of aggressive action. The golden afternoon light that filters in through the windows seems to catch on his hair and make it glisten. His expression is… serious, yet interested… and all Artemis wants is to be next to him helping him in some way. But he must stay where he is for the duration of the class and not go anywhere. Neither is he allowed near his master nor permitted to leave in case his master requires him: it’s a frustrating position to be in, but he tries to settle in for the length of it, glad at least to be able to watch the lesson. 

It nearly catches him off-guard when huge blinds begin to come down from the ceiling, covering the windows, and a slow hush falls over the audience. Artemis relaxes a little more as darkness bathes him and chances a look at the citizens facing his master. They are all intent on Julian, and then Artemis is as well. 

“Now, we will pick up where we left off last time, with sophistics, declamation, and homiletics. To start with, the Second Sophistic was a Greek literary, educational, and social movement that spread across the empire. Pernot argues that the Second Sophistic did not represent a decline in oratory, but rather a…”

As Julian speaks, the projector turns on and a slide pops up as it’s projected onto the screen that silently slid down from the ceiling. Artemis watches, rapturously, and soaks up the information. He is acutely aware of how rare it is for a mere slave to be privy to such higher learning. He might not understand many of the concepts but it’s not too difficult to catch on, and in any event, it’s a thrill to be able to learn at all, when most of the time he’s relegated to being a walking serving dish or a convenient hole to fuck. Oh, to be able to learn with no limit. To be free and wealthy and so privileged to attend a place of learning such as this. 

Sadly, it’s just a dream to him. One he should probably not dwell on lest he embitter himself with ‘what-ifs’ and ‘if only's’. Or get too big for his boots and inadvertently offend one of their royal majesties by knowing too much. He smirks at the thought, but when he glances up without thinking and sees a student looking at him, he quickly drops his head, eyes fixing on the floor. He cringes, regretting his momentary lapse in judgement. 

...

When the lecture is over three hours later, Artemis is ashamed to say that he’s grateful. Learning might be a privilege but standing in the same place for so long made his legs cramp up. 

He keeps his eyes down as the students file out but he can’t help noticing several smiling girls who whisper to each other as they pass by, glancing at him. 

“Have you seen the mage’s new slave?” one says, quietly but still loud enough so he can hear. Neither bother to hide their attention. 

“Oh isn’t he _adorable_?”

“I wonder if the mage would let me _borrow_ him.”

The girls titter to themselves and Ari goes a shade redder, a little flattered but also wary. He glances to Julian, seeking the protection from gawping strangers his master provides, and feels an intense yearning to go to him, but he shouldn’t too soon. He sighs and keeps his eyes on the floor like a good slave, bristling more at every unsubtle glance his way and every casual remark made about him. What makes it worse is that they’re his own age, or thereabouts. He knows that’s just apart of slave life, having to deal with free people of your own age group who are your social betters. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less knowing there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it. 

He waits for several minutes for the majority of the class to clear out before he finally goes to Julian, eyes respectfully lowered as he stands out of the way, ready to help if needed. Julian files away his folders and laptop as a student approaches. 

Several have already talked with him so Artemis thinks nothing of it.

“Magister, is your slave a recent purchase if I may ask?” the student asks, and Artemis flushes a further red. He doesn’t want to look up but he has a bad feeling this student is the one he accidentally looked at. 

Julian smiles coolly, not looking up at the student for a moment. “He is,” he says. “Do you have a question about the lecture?”

“The lecture was fascinating, but it was difficult to concentrate with your slave staring at me the whole time.”

Artemis feels cold. He was _not._ He blinks and resists the urge to retaliate, to plead his case. Julian’s smile goes a little droll. “Was he now? Ari, were you staring at this gentleman?”

“Not for more than a second, Dominus. It was an accident. I apologize.”

“It was a second too many,” the bullish student growls, and Ari flinches, keeping his eyes on the ground. He shifts to stand a little more behind Julian now, feeling his heartbeat pick up fearfully. He swallows. 

“ _Alright_ ,” Julian says in annoyance, rising. He’s nearly half a head taller than Artemis and still a few inches taller than the student. “What is your name, mister… was it Cassius?”

“Yes, Magister,” he says, but his eyes stay trained on Artemis. Artemis feels the student’s eyes on him like a brand. 

“Well, Cassius, you can understand that I need assistance on occasion and my slave here is learning how I work. If he chanced to look at you it was a brief mistake and it will not happen again. Will it, Ari?”

Artemis shakes his head, though Julian isn’t even looking at him. “No, Dominus,” he says, and Julian smiles coldly at Cassius. 

“And there you go.”

Cassius glares. “You know he’s getting a free education. This class alone—”

“Is taught by _me_ ,” Julian says, in a steely voice that brokers no argument. “And as such I could very easily teach it to him _myself_ if I wanted, or give him the slides. I do not see education as something to be denied to slaves on arbitrary grounds, and I don’t think a good Roman should either, don’t you agree?”

Cassius’ face has gone red by now and he stares at Julian open-mouthed. 

“And if you should ever bring up the necessity of my slave in my own lecture hall again I will have you ejected from my class, is that clear, Cassius?”

The student swallows hard and looks to Ari and then back to Julian. “Of course, Magister. I apologize for bringing such a… trivial matter… to your attention.” He smiles coolly and leaves, his green pallium fluttering behind him. 

When he’s gone, Julian turns to face him and Artemis quickly drops his eyes. Julian takes his chin in hand and gently lifts his face up.

“You need to be a little more careful, pet,” Julian says, and Artemis feels sick at his tone, as disappointment in himself courses through him. He's _better_ than this. How could he have let himself slip, and caused trouble for his master? It was such a stupid mistake. And on his first day here, too. 

“Yes, Dominus. Please forgive me, Dominus.” He shifts his hands behind his back, his eyes down, feeling like he might cry. Julian sighs and leans in, holding his chin a little more firmly and kissing him gently. Artemis exhales in surprise and kisses back desperately, eyes fluttering as he takes in Julian’s tender face. 

He knows… that some masters beat their slaves senseless for every minor infraction. He knows that he’s lucky for not being immediately given a slap or a beating for offending a free Roman, in public no less. He knows that he shouldn’t take this immediate turn of events as a given, because it’s not. 

But the way Julian defended him—and how sweet he’s being with him now. It just makes Artemis all the more… thankful, and impossibly appreciative of Julian, and that he belongs to _him_ and not someone infinitely worse. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavius comes to visit Julian with a business proposition.

Julian takes office hours with students while Artemis stands silently and unobtrusively in the corner, listening to the conversations curiously but also watching for any indication of an order from his master. Julian speaks with a handful of students before the stream of them finally abates and he continues his work.

After a while, there’s a knock at the frosted glass door. Artemis can see the outline of a tall blonde Roman behind it, and he tenses, knowing that it’s Flavius. And he doesn’t at _all_ want to hear what the man’s business deal is for Julian. He glances at Julian quickly and his master nods. Artemis hides the disappointment on his face and opens the door, standing back with his eyes lowered as Flavius comes in. 

“ _Julian_ ,” Flavius says with a bright smile, arms open wide, “how _are_ you?”

Julian hums and leans back in his sleek office chair. “Very well, thank you, Flavius,” he says with a light smile, hands folded together, his elbows on the armrests of his chair. 

“Good, good, I—” 

“And you are very well I assume since you’ve found and harassed my _slave_ without my consent and apparently selected him for one of your experiments.”

Flavius drops his arms with a grimace, flushing a muddy pink. Artemis meanwhile swallows uncomfortably, keeping his head down so his hair covers his eyes slightly, and his similarly red cheeks. 

“I—” 

“Answer me this, Flavius, why couldn’t you get a slave from the rental place, hm? What was the problem there.” His eyebrows draw like he’s truly thinking about it, but his eyes are intent on Flavius.

Flavius takes a breath, a conciliatory smile fixed on his face. “They didn’t have any that fit my needs...” he says after a moment, as if it’s that simple. 

“Did they not?” Julian laughs, grinning. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

Flavius huffs. “You know what the slaves there are _like_ ,” he says, “dirty and disgusting and lice-infested—”

“Not at the rental place _I_ go to.”

“Well the ones _you_ go to charge up the _arse_ —” Flavius growls, and then calms, turning and holding his hands out around—but not touching—Artemis, who cringes in surprise and faint fear. 

Julian watches Flavius like a hawk, a warning in his eyes. 

“He’s _perfect_ , Julian.”

The musky scent of the man wafts into Artemis’ nose and he shivers. 

“Yes, well, he is, quite, but for what purpose do you need him exactly?” Julian repeats, eyes still narrowed suspiciously. 

Flavius huffs and drops his hands, crossing them instead. “I would pay you handsomely,” he says with a sparkling, just-think-about-it grin. His fingers tap rhythmically against his arm. Julian looks at him flatly. 

_Yeah, handsomely, but not as much as the rental places_ , Artemis thinks, suppressing a snort. 

“I would expect nothing _less_ for the disruption of my schedule and the loss of my slave for _gods_ knows how long,” Julian says sharply. But there’s something curious in his eyes. He glances to Artemis and back. “Tell me, then. Now.”

Flavius chuckles darkly, sending a chill up Artemis’ spine, and takes a mobile from the pouch at his studded leather belt, tapping around on it for a second and putting it on Julian’s desk. “That’s the plan,” he says. “Just a half dozen sessions perhaps, and you can know you contributed to _science,_ to _education_ , to—”

“Yes, yes,” Julian says, waving his hand, as he takes the phone and looks at it. 

He reads intently, his eyebrows drawing, and slow, devious smile curls onto his face. He rubs his chin and chuckles at something. Flavius’ grin gets wider, and Artemis swallows nervously. His heartbeat speeds up and he desperately wants to know what his master’s reading. Wants to know what Flavius wants to do to him. 

“Will you record it?” Julian looks up at Flavius, who looks back at him consideringly. 

“Would you… like me to?”

Julian gives him a smile. “Yes,” he says, and Flavius chuckles. 

“You got it.”

Julian reads for a little while more before sitting back again. “Hm, interesting. Well, I don’t see what could be the harm in it… we could do a trial run and see how it goes.”

Flavius grins. “Good.” 

He watches Julian carefully, something like a predatory smirk on his face, before he glances over at Artemis, who is studiously keeping his eyes down, his hands behind him, trying not to look too distressed by their conversation. 

“Hm.”

Julian’s eyes are on Flavius again. 

Flavius breathes a laugh. “I was thinking, before we agree to anything, if I could take a look at him. Make sure he’s _exactly_ what I’m looking for… make sure he responds correctly…”

Artemis flushes red, embarrassed and nervous. Without thinking, he tenses around the plug in him as his cheeks warm, and he’s just glad they’re in a private office and not in a classroom, or the hall. Oh, please don’t let what he’s thinking might happen actually happen. 

“Hmm.” Julian takes in Artemis, eyes sweeping over him. “Yes, I think that would be acceptable,” he says after a moment, taking a remote from the desk and pressing a button. Light shades come up from the floor to cover the windows and stop at head height. 

Flavius grins, and Artemis swallows thickly, heart sinking. 

“Good.” Flavius turns to Artemis and then back to Julian. “Oh, could I just…” He takes a length of black fabric from the bag at his belt, and a length of rope. Artemis’ eyes widen. “Makes it easier on them,” he explains, and Julian nods, waving his hand and leaning back in the chair to watch. 

Flavius smirks. “Alright, pretty one,” he says to Artemis, taking his chin in hand and lifting it as he had earlier. 

Artemis swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he forces himself to stay calm, to submit to the unfamiliar touch. His master is watching, though, so he feels marginally better. A little safer. Julian wouldn’t let Flavius hurt him. Right?

“...Very nice,” Flavius says, before he lets Artemis go and then reaches up to tie the blindfold over his eyes. Artemis shivers as his world is pitched into blackness. He swallows down a whine of panic and takes a shaky breath, wondering just what exactly Flavius is going check him for. But… Julian is here. So… he just needs to stay calm, and it’ll be over soon. 

“What’s his name?” Flavius asks as he does something with the rope. 

“Ari,” Julian says, and Artemis’ ears prick automatically, for a fleeting second wondering if his master will call the whole thing off. 

“Mmm. Take off your tunic, please, Ari,” Flavian says, and Artemis sighs imperceptibly. He shivers and nods, not liking his name in Flavius’ mouth at all. “Yes, sir.” He undoes the cord holding his tunic and lets it drop before pulling the article over his head and letting that go as well, leaving him naked in front of the two men. He toes his sandals off and resists the strong urge to cover himself. 

“And just this…” 

Flavius nudges him to the side and brings his hands together behind him before tying them together. Artemis could probably free himself of it if he wiggled at it for a few minutes, but the point is to discourage interference, not to secure him completely. 

“There,” Flavius says, and turns him back around. “...He’s quite well-formed, just as I thought.” 

Julian hums, and Artemis jumps in surprise at the unfamiliar hand on his cock. He swallows and frowns, wrists shifting in the bonds. His master’s hand is large and warm; Flavius’ hand is cool and thinner. Flavius palms him clinically and chuckles softly when he starts to fill at the stimulation. 

“There we go,” he says, and his fingers move to cup his balls. Artemis whimpers softly without meaning to, lower lip trembling. “ _Shh_ ,” Flavius says, and his other hand goes to Artemis’ side. “It’s alright, I’m just checking.” He chuckles. “Startles like a colt, doesn’t he?”

“He’s not used to being touched by strangers.”

“Well he better get used to it.”

Artemis swallows, tears coming to his eyes behind the cloth, and Julian hums. Artemis can hear his chair creak as he leans back. He wonders is his master enjoys this. If he gets off on other people touching his slave—his helpless, scared slave. Artemis swallows. 

Flavius takes his hands away and then Artemis can hear a lid being cracked. Oh, he knows what that is. 

A moment later Flavius’ hand is on him again, this time slicked up with lube. Artemis shivers as Flavius massages his balls and rubs his cock gently, brushing his thumb over the tip. Artemis squeaks and Flavius huffs a laugh, rubbing the tip mercilessly until Artemis whines uncomfortably and shifts, biting his lip. Flavius takes his hand away and strokes Artemis’ cock until he gets hard. 

“Beautiful reaction, Julian,” Flavius says, as if Julian’s the one to congratulate. He takes Artemis’ balls in hand again, rolling and squeezing. Artemis keens softly, unable to keep quiet, and the stroking gets a little indulgent. “Will he come or will he wait until given permission?”

Artemis’ cheeks heat at the blatant talk of his sexual activity, of his submissiveness and ability to follow orders. It’s still humiliating to be spoken of as an object to be commanded, even after all this time. 

Julian hums. “I would expect him to control himself, especially here,” he says pointedly, “but I would not punish him for coming if you hadn’t asked him to ask permission first. Or ever, if he gave an effort to obeying orders. He’s a good boy, aren’t you, Ari?”

Artemis shivers at his master’s voice. “Yes, Dominus,” he says, swallowing thickly, holding onto that voice like a lifeline. 

“Mm. Say it. Repeat it.”

Artemis is confused for a second before he gets the message. “I’m… I’m a good boy, Dominus.”

“Yes you are, Ari.”

Flavius huffs softly. “Do you mind if I get some… samples?” he asks. 

_Samples? Samples of what?_ Artemis thinks, confused. 

“Yes, yes,” Julian says in a bored tone, and then there’s another sound of shuffling in Flavius’ bag, and a cap being unscrewed. Two caps. Two bottles. 

Flavius begins to swirl Artemis’ cock in his hand with intent, rubbing his perineum and massaging his balls again. Artemis cries out, bucking into the hand. 

“Come anytime, pet,” Julian says lightly, and Artemis doesn’t know if Flavius has the bottle ready or _what_ ’s happening, but he can’t disobey an order, so he focuses again. 

Focuses on the pressure, the sensations, on doing a good job. The tension coils in his gut like a spring and then _releases._ He ejaculates with a drawn-out whine, thrusting his hips into Flavius hand unashamedly, chasing the sweet, sweet pleasure. He whimpers softly, panting and shifting in the bindings as the cool air dries on his damp body. He shudders as Flavius milks him, stroking his cock until it becomes uncomfortable. He bites his lip and shifts, making a small noise, pulling back. 

“That’s enough,” Julian says firmly, and Flavius strokes him once more before letting go. 

“Beautiful,” Flavius says, and Artemis hears the sound of a cap being screwed on. 

“Thank you, Ari, you did very well,” Julian says. Artemis shivers and nods, unable to speak, bare toes curling on the marble floor. He feels drawn out and tired now, cold and unstable. He longs for his master’s touch, or even just to see him, but he hasn’t been ordered to move yet. He takes even breaths and lets his head droop as he listens to Flavius dig around in his bag. 

“Okay now…” Flavius touches him lightly and he jerks in surprise before calming and moving as Flavius wants. 

He’s disoriented but he thinks he’s facing the desk and the windows. Flavius’ hands trail down his back to his ass, and Artemis grunts as Flavius taps the plug in between his cheeks. He flushes a warm pink and hisses as Flavius takes it and shifts it around. _Gods_ why is he being subjected to this? More tears fall beneath the blindfold, unbidden. 

“I noticed this earlier and I thought you had one in,” Flavius says with a smirk in his voice. “Makes sense.”

“He likes it, would you believe that?” Julian says, and Artemis swallows thickly. He doesn’t! Not _that_ much anyway. 

Flavius chuckles and pats the flat base, making Artemis jump. “No kidding? I didn’t think it was possible…” He huffs a laugh and twists it slightly, making Artemis shift and curve away from Flavius. “Ohh well he doesn’t like this,” Flavius remarks with a smile. “Can I just get him to…”

“Yes, go ahead,” Julian says, and moves some things on his desk, to Artemis’ confusion, before Flavius takes his neck and presses it down. 

“I don’t—” Artemis says helplessly. 

“ _Go down_ ,” Flavius clarifies, and pushes him down until he’s bent over the desk, his bare chest pressed to the glass. Artemis whimpers softly, confused, but then Julian’s hands are in his hair and he sighs with sudden relief, focusing on the feeling, letting it ground him. He makes a small noise and shifts, seeking the touch, and he can hear Julian breathe a soft laugh. 

Flavius pushes Artemis’ legs apart none too gently with his leather shoe, and Artemis whines again, hands shifting. 

“You’re doing very well, I believe Flavius is nearly finished, pet,” Julian says quietly, and the words calm Artemis immeasurably. 

He shivers and nods, trusting Julian to tell the truth. “Yes, Dominus,” he says quietly back, tilting his head a little into Master’s hands. 

Flavius holds his cheeks apart slightly and then takes the plug in hand. He releases him for a moment and there’s the sound of the lube bottle again. This time the lube is squirted directly onto his ass. Artemis inhales in surprise. 

“Mm, there we go,” Flavius says, and twists the plug gently. Artemis swallows, knowing how big the plug is. But he bears down to make it easier for Flavius to pull out. Which Flavius does, pulling and twisting on the base until it slips free. Artemis shivers, honestly glad he’s bound and blindfolded for this. 

Flavius wipes Artemis’ entrance with a clean wet cloth. Artemis isn’t going to ask how it’s wet, but he’s thankful. Flavius inspects him, his fingers holding his cheeks apart again. He pokes him gently with a large blunt finger and Artemis bites his lip against an indignant whine. He’s gotten used to being violated by free Romans with little more than a few seconds’ warning, but it never really becomes easier. He never really stops feeling humiliated and used. But such is the state of his existence. If he _didn’t_ feel embarrassed for his condition, there would be something wrong, a master had told him once. Whatever that means. 

“Hm looks good,” Flavius says, and lubes him up again before pressing the plug against the tight ring of muscle. He swallows and relaxes as much as he can, groaning as the large girth is pushed hard into him. His master usually goes slower when _he_ puts it in. And Artemis himself goes far slower when putting it in himself. 

But Flavius doesn’t seem to care much about his comfort, and soon the middle passes his sphincter and the mass of it slips back in, held in place by the base. The neck of this one is large and Artemis’ hole flutters uselessly as his instincts tell him to push it back out. But the plug stays in and he sighs at the sensation of being filled. A constant reminder of his master. Julian had said once that he wanted Artemis to think of him every time it shifts inside his ass. Think of him and how it’s a substitute for his cock being buried deep inside. The imagery had worked and it was difficult to think of anything _else_ now. 

He supposes he does enjoy it a little. The constant feeling of something stuffing his ass and stretching him open—constantly ready to be fucked—is a heady one. It gives him something to focus on when he’s doing some inane task, anyway. Always seems to stir his interest even when he’s bored out of his head. That part he doesn’t quite mind. 

Flavius has cleaned his hands and takes his cock again. Artemis lets out a small noise, confused. He’s still sensitive from being jerked off and he doesn’t think he can bear—

“One last thing, little slave,” Flavius says, and he taps the edge of the bottle against his cock. 

What…? Does he want him to…?

“He needs a different kind of sample, Ari,” Master says gently, and Artemis flushes scarlet. _Irrumator_ , he curses silently, humiliated that he’s being subjected to this on such short notice. He shifts slightly and takes a few breaths to calm down. The position is unnatural but at least his cock is relatively hidden from view. He shivers and reluctantly relieves himself into the cup, wincing at the noise. 

When he’s emptied his bladder, he shivers, so ready for this day to be over. Master pets his hair soothingly as Flavius taps the cup against his dick to get the last drops. 

“Perfect.” He stands up and screws on the lid before giving Ari another wipe down. And thank the gods for that. Ari feels dirtier than usual and sapped of any energy he had this morning. 

Flavius gives the small of his back a pat. “All finished. He was very cooperative, Julian. I like that. I knew he would be but, you know.”

Julian stands finally, one hand in between Artemis’ shoulder blades, keeping him from rising though his legs are starting to hurt from the position. 

“He’s well trained. I expect nothing less from my slaves,” Julian says. 

“Yes. Well, I’ll contact you about the dates I can use him. He seems to be a perfect sample so I think it should work out. Many thanks for allowing me to examine him.” 

Artemis can hear shuffling. Flavius getting his things together? Artemis shifts, uncomfortable with having his backside still out, but not about to move a centimeter with Master’s hand still on his back. He swallows a small whimper and prays that Flavius will leave soon. 

“I’m glad you could collect what you require, Flavius. I look forward to hearing from you.”

“You as well.” 

Artemis hears Flavius leave, and the door closes. Julian sighs and finally lets go of Artemis, but takes his wrists in hand and unties the knot, pulling the rope away. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” Artemis says quietly. Julian hums and pulls the blindfold off as well. 

“You may stand.”

Artemis stands shakily, shoulders curving in with residual humiliation as he rubs his wrists, and feels cold, and out of sorts. He shivers, and tries not to think of what just happened. 

“You may put your tunic on as well,” Julian says, going back to his desk and waking his laptop from sleep. 

Artemis nods and looks for it, taking it and pulling it over his head tiredly, tying the chord at his waist. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says. He puts his shoes on as well, sluggishly and nearly falling over in the process. He swallows thickly and rubs his face, trying to get a grip on himself. 

Julian snaps his fingers. “Here,” he says, hand at his other side as he pats his lap. Artemis nearly whines with relief, and he goes over and kneels down beside him. Julian takes his head in one broad hand and brings it close, nearly in his lap. He rubs Artemis’ neck under his collar and Artemis sighs, closing his eyes and practically purring. Almost without thinking, he takes Julian’s ankle in one hand, as if seeking to anchor his master in place, or tether himself to the other man. Julian looks down in surprise, but doesn’t shake him off. He squeezes Artemis’ neck and watches him, an amused but content smile on his face. 

Artemis shivers, and nuzzles into the folds of Julian’s pallium. He sighs, loving the contact; appreciating the warmth and connection to his master, and basking in the privacy and comfort of the moment. 

After Flavius, all he wants to do is curl up beside Julian and sleep in his big bed, tucked away and safe from, well, _most_ of the world, anyway. He would like that, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _irrumator_ \- (slang) bastard, asshole, facefucker  
>  _pallium_ \- colourful outer garment worn by citizens, less formal and cumbersome than a toga, and could be worn in a variety of ways, depending on personal preference


	4. Chapter 4

They stay at the Universitas for a few more hours as Julian takes visits from students, but he doesn't disturb Artemis. The slave is mostly hidden from visitors and Julian doesn’t have the heart to push him away. 

The Roman knows that allowing behavior like this might be in bad taste and encouraging a weak disposition, but he also knows what makes loyal slaves. A firm hand always, but there is room for gentleness too. Especially after today. And as he runs his fingers through the slave’s wavy hair and hears him sigh nearly imperceptibly, he knows he couldn’t bear to pull the boy away even if he wanted to. 

Somehow Artemis has wormed his way into his heart, and Julian doesn’t know if he should be worried, or not. It can be dangerous to get too attached to a slave. But what pleasures in life are there if he can’t let a sweet young slave cling to him and purr into his hand at the smallest of affections? Not many, in his opinion. Not many at all. 

...

When they get home, Julian says something in a low voice to Rullus while handing him his pallium. Artemis doesn’t think anything of it until a little while later as he’s kneeling next to Julian and leaning against his thigh in his office, and Pria comes in with a pottery cup on a wooden tray. She holds out the tray and Julian stops his work momentarily to take the cup. 

“Thank you, Pria,” he says as she leaves, and blows on the drink before setting it down on the desk. Artemis sniffs and smells… chocolate? He shifts slightly, his own stomach grumbling for dinner, putting his jaw more on Julian’s thigh. He sighs, nuzzling into his master without thinking. He’s trying to ignore the smell, while also shamelessly begging to be petted. He’s still exhausted from the afternoon with Flavius, and craves Julian’s touch. 

Julian rewards him with a hand in his hair and at his neck, squeezing and rubbing him absently. After a minute, he takes the mug again and has a careful sip before humming. “This is for you, love,” he says, nudging Artemis a little. Artemis perks up, though still more sluggishly than normal, and his cheeks redden in surprise as he realizes what Julian means. 

“For me, Dominus?” he asks, watching his master’s face intently for any signs that he somehow misunderstood, but Julian only nods and holds the mug out. 

“For you. Be careful. It might still be a little hot.”

Artemis has to bite back a whine of gratefulness, utterly overwhelmed though he isn’t sure why. The unexpectedness of it, probably, and the kindness of it. 

“Th-thank you, Dominus,” he says, taking the warm mug in careful hands. He sniffs it and sighs, the smell of the hot cocoa seeming to permeate his whole being. He leans against Julian and shivers when Julian squeezes his neck, watching him. He swallows and takes a sip, nearly moaning at the taste. It’s so sweet and good. He hasn’t had hot cocoa in a while, and he wants to savour it. But he’s also hungry, and he drinks from the mug steadily until it’s nearly half gone. He sighs contentedly, warm and more comfortable than before, and Julian chuckles. 

“Is it good?” he asks, and Artemis nods. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says. “Thank you.” 

Julian hums and pets his hair. “You were so good today. You deserve a reward for that.”

Artemis inhales in surprise, and flushes even more. A reward for…? He shivers. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says, nuzzling against Julian again and sighing as Julian runs his hand through his hair and goes back to work. 

Holding the warm mug close to his chest to soak up the warmth, Artemis takes another sip, contemplating the fact that, though he does appreciate the gift greatly, it is kind of funny, but mostly sad, that his only reward for being used in such a humiliating and debasing way is a sweet drink. Oh well, he certainly doesn’t have any control over what happens to him, so he might as well not twist himself into knots thinking about it. 

...

The night finds Julian in bed sitting up against a pillow reading a book, with a naked Artemis on top of the covers curled up to his warmth. His pink semi-erect cock is nestled in his light pubic hair between his legs, intentionally within Julian’s view and reach as usual. Artemis’ head is in Julian’s lap as he dozes and Julian pets his hair absently, occasionally running his fingers down Artemis’ freckled shoulder and over his chest, toying with his nipples. 

Artemis gasps softly at one pinch and nuzzles lightly into Julian’s hip. The stimulation makes his dick weep onto the sheets and he yearns to touch himself, or rut against Julian's leg, but of course he can’t—lest he risk a swat and sharp words for impertinence.

He waits until Julian’s hand has moved back to his shoulder before he speaks. 

“Dominus, may I ask a question?” he asks quietly. Julian looks down at him and frowns. 

“What about, dove?”

Artemis swallows. “Your… business deal with Magister Corvus.” He goes pink in embarrassment and shifts uncomfortably. He knows it’s probably better not to ask, but he wants to know what he might be subjected to. 

Julian hums and rubs his shoulder soothingly. “We will sort that out in due time. You will be safe and I will give you warning before it happens. I still need to iron out a few details with him, and you’ll know soon enough.”

Artemis swallows down more questions and takes a deep breath. “Yes, Dominus. Thank you,” he says, though his curiosity has only been fanned and he feels suddenly hot with anxiety. There's silence besides Julian’s slow breathing and the rub of his hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re still thinking about this, aren’t you?” Julian says after a few minutes and he’s read another page, startling Artemis slightly. 

“I… I wasn’t deliberately, Dominus—”

“I have an idea. Come here.”

Artemis looks up and sees that Julian is patting his thighs. He shivers and sits up, climbing onto Julian’s legs, knees on either side. 

Julian grins at him. “Good boy. Now hold this,” he says, giving Artemis his open book. While Artemis turns it around so he can read it, Julian gets a squirt of lube from his bedside table. Artemis blinks nervously, large green eyes peering over the edge of the book, his eyes tracking his master’s hands. His toes curl and Julian snorts, motioning with his nose. “Well go on… _read_.”

Artemis nearly drops the book in his haste to find his master’s place, but he finds it in a small copper page marker. He swallows. 

“Piceae et laricis folia tritaaah _hhhh_ —”

Master has started to expertly stroke his cock with a lube-slicked hand, watching him with a delightedly evil grin on his face. “Yessss…?” he says, pausing for a moment. 

“Um… et in ace _to_ —decocta… denti _ummm_ uh. Dolori…”

“There you go,” Master says as he works his obedient and lovely slave. “Keep going, just like that.”

Artemis giggles nervously as he tries to keep from getting too excited to focus on reading. Which is damned hard when he wants to be thinking about how he might get a _second_ orgasm today, even if the first wasn’t the best… he’ll take what he can get. “Prodest cinis… corticum intertri _gini_ … _Dominus_ ,” Artemis whines desperately, sobbing slightly as Julian works him. “Please…”

“ _Keep going_.”

Artemis whimpers and looks at the words hard. “Ambustis; potus alvum sistit, urinam movet, suffitu vulvas corrigit…”

Julian watches him, pleased. 

“Dominus, um— c-can I—”

“No. Not yet.”

Artemis whines and squeezes the book tighter, nearly pressing his forehead to it as Julian swirls _just_ under the head of his cock. _Gods._

“Piceae folia privatim… _ghnnn…_ iocineri utilisa sunt drachmae…” He sobs again and whines, shifting his hips. “Please, Dominus. _Please—_ ”

“You can come.”

Artemis shudders through an orgasm, his seed coating Master’s hand as he bucks up into him, moaning even as he clutches the book to his bare chest. “Ahhh… th-thank you, Dominus,” he says weakly, shakily moving the book away from himself so he doesn’t crumple the pages. He glances down at Master’s hand covered in his release and winces. “I can um…”

Juliam lifts his hand, grinning, and Artemis whines. 

“Dominus—”

“ _Lick_ ,” Julian orders firmly, without room for argument, and Artemis shivers and licks without a second thought. He swallows without thinking, just doing it. Just getting it over with. He gets every last bit of white fluid and swallows it down without retching. He cleans master’s hand off with his tongue, getting into every crevice as Julian watches with a lecherous smile on his face. “There’s a good boy. That’s my good pet.”

When he’s finished, Artemis feels slightly sick. He always does when he’s forced to swallow come, especially his own. He shivers, and Julian rubs the hand he had just been licking against Artemis’ cheek, reaching to pet through his damp hair with it next. 

“Very good, my love. You have made me very happy.”

Artemis sighs and gives Julian a weakly pleased smile. “Thank you, Dominus,” he says, and a moment later Julian takes the book from his hands and reaches around to pull the covers back. 

“Get under,” he says, and turns out the side table light. Artemis gives a small squeak of pleasure as he crawls under, sighing at the delicious warmth. Julian lies down himself and beckons Artemis into his arms. Artemis goes to him happily, wrapping his arms and legs over him and carefully giving him a kiss. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says honestly. 

Julian hums, watching Artemis with vague amusement but also interest and affection. “You’re welcome, Ari,” he says simply, and Artemis sighs, putting his head on his master’s shoulder and watching him sleepily until his eyes drop closed, too heavy to stay open. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen) for the idea about Artemis getting a little hot chocolate to feel better ;-)
> 
> Also, the book Artemis reads is Pliny the Elder's Natural History.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [aylenwrites](https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/) or my other ao3 [milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)


End file.
